Season 2
The second season of Thomas The Tank Engine was first broadcast in 1986, it had 26 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. All of these episodes were later released on the Complete Series 2 VHS/DVD. Episodes #''Thomas, Percy And The Coal'' - Thomas and Percy experience some unusual predicaments with coal. #''Cows'' - Gordon teases Edward about a cow on the line, but how brave is he really? #''Bertie's Chase'' - Bertie helps Thomas with his passengers when his fireman is ill. #''Saved From Scrap'' - Edward meets Trevor, an old traction engine, and ends up saving him from being scrapped. #''Old Iron'' - James is angry with Edward's slow pace, but when he ends up being a runaway engine, only one engine can help him. #''Thomas And Trevor'' - Trevor works at the harbour for a day. #''Percy And The Signal'' - Gordon and James get back at Percy for playing a joke on them. #''Duck Takes Charge'' - A new engine named Duck arrives to take over Percy's job at the yards, and Percy gets transfered to the harbour. #''Percy And Harold'' - When working at the harbour, Percy meets Harold, a boastful helicopter. #''The Runaway'' - Thomas returns from the works with a stiff handbrake, which causes him to run away. #''Percy Takes The Plunge'' - Percy disobays the rules, and ends up in the sea. #''Pop Goes The Diesel'' - Duck upsets a new engine named Diesel. #''Dirty Work'' - Diesel tells lies about Duck to get back at him for making him look silly. #''A Close Shave'' - The Fat Controller finds out about Diesel and sends him away, and Duck comes home. #''Better Late Than Never'' - Thomas learns that is not always bad to be late, especially if you are helping a friend in need. #''Break Van'' - Two twin engines arrive from Scotland and cause trouble in the yards. #''The Deputation'' - The twins prove they are hard working and caring. The Fat Controller allows them to stay. #''Thomas Comes To Breakfast'' - Thomas boasts about not needing a driver, and ends up in the stationmaster's dining room. #''Daisy'' - Daisy, a diesel railcar is brought to help whilst Thomas is at the workshops, but she only causes confusion and delay. #''Percy's Predicament'' - Daisy learns to be careful, and Percy has an accident when he is careless. #''The Diseasel'' - Bill and Ben, the tank engine twins cause trouble in the yard when they meet BoCo, a new engine. #''Wrong Road'' - Gordon accidentaly gets switched onto a branch line after he gets too big for his wheels. #''Edward's Exploit'' - Edward braves rainy weather to get a party of tourists home. #''Ghost Train'' - Thomas calls Percy a "silly little engine," this makes Percy want to scare him, so he pretends to be a ghost. #''Woolly Bear'' - Percy ends up looking just like a bear after an accident with some treacle. #''Thomas And The Missing Christmas Tree'' - Thomas gets snowed under when transporting a Christmas tree to the station for the Christmas carol party. Trivia *This was the final season of several things: **Ringo Starr's last season as narrator. **Robert D. Cardona's last season as producer. **Britt Allcroft's last season as executive producer until the sixth season. **The last season made by Clearwater Features. **The last season in which music was composed using the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer. *''The Missing Coach'' was going to be an episode in this season, but it was cancelled and replaced by Thomas, Percy And The Coal. *From this season onwards, the trucks have moulded faces. However in some episodes trucks can be seen with first season style faces. *Henry regains his wheel arches, which were removed when he received his new shape after the accident with the Flying Kipper. *The biggest space of time between two seasons airing is between Season 2 which aired in 1986 and Season 3 which did not air until 1991. *In the Ukrainian narration, Ringo Starr's voice can still be heard in the background. *The Norwegian version credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though the Norwegians re-dubbed it using their own narrator. *''Thomas And Trevor'' and Break Van were not stories originally written by the Reverend W. Awdry.